This is a 12-site multicenter controlled trial sponsored by Glaxo to assess the efficacy and safety of ondansetron in comparison to placebo in the treatment of patients with social phobia. At UNC, 22 patients will be enrolled in a 13-week trial. A second objective is to assess symptom rebound or recurrence following the discontinuation of ondansetron vs. placebo.